DESCRIPTION: The overall objective of the Data Management Core is to provide a consistent approach to methodological and statistical strategies supporting the scientific activities of the program project. Four specific aims are listed as the core's focus of attention: (1) to provide consultation on contemporary statistical analyses and associated computer software; (2) to give information to the scientific personnel in the four ongoing projects of potentially useful statistical methods; (3) to aid in the development and evaluation of psychometric instruments; and (4) to develop, apply and help disseminate innovative research designs and the methods required to carry them out.